what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Aid (serial)
Earth Aid is the first story in Season 27. It was written by Ben Arronovitch, directed by Chris Clough and features Sylvester McCoy as The Doctor and Sophie Aldred as Ace. Synopsis Welcome aboard the Space Vessel Vancouver. Its mission: to guard a vast shipment of grain from Earth to the planet Safenesthome. Its Captain is called Ace. She seems a little unsure of herself. In fact, some might almost think she was new to the job... Its medical officer is called simply "the Doctor", and he's perhaps not all he seems. When mysterious ships target the Vancouver, Ace and the Doctor are pushed to the limit. Meanwhile, there's something nasty in the grain containers. And it's not very happy.... Plot Part 1 The Space Vessel Vancouver flies across space. On the Bridge Yanikov And Shepstai announce the arrival of The Lilliput to the Captain who's revealed to be Ace. Ace satisfied that they reached the Lilliput retires to her quarters. Ace enters her room to find The Doctor eating and drinking Tea, she tells him that this plan isn't going to work however The Doctor says that she's doing fine. Ace then expresses concern that Yanikov dosn't trust her. Back on the Bridge Yanikov expresses his mistrust about Ace to Shepstai who dismisses this. The scanner then suddenly picks up an unidentified craft approaching the Lilliput, some of the crew attempt to make contact with the Lilliput but there's no response. Back in the Captain's Quarters Ace is imformed about the situation over a comms link with The Doctor listening in. Ace (with The Doctor whispering in her ear) requests a boarding Party to go on to the Lilliput and find out what's going on. Shepstai complies And states that LT Baraki will lead the party. Ace, The Doctor and the boarding Party are on the shuttle being instructed by LT Baraki who tells the troops to arm themselves which The Doctor thinks is unescassery. After arriving on The Lilliput Ace (with The Doctor once again whispering in her ear) orders the party to split up into two groups so that they can learn what's going on much quicker. The Doctor And Ace split into one group while LT Baraki leads The Other. The Doctor and Ace investigate the banquet area where they find all the food is still warm meaning that somthing happened to the Crew. LT Baraki contacts Ace and imforms her and The Doctor That they've discovered someone using the Gym, Ace and The Doctor head their to investigate. The Doctor, Ace, LT Baraki And the troops enter the Gym and find one of the Crew a man called Victor singing while using a Rowing Machine. After getting his attention Victor explains to them that a race of insect like Aliens called the Metatraxi invaded the ship and killed most of the Crew. He then says that they seemed to be after somthing in the Grain Sylo. The Doctor and Ace decide to head down there to investigate while Victor takes LT Baraki and the troops to meet the one Metatraxi they managed to capture. LT Baraki contacts Shepstai and explains the situation. Victor takes LT Baraki and the troops down to the holding cells where they meet the Metatraxi prisoner, the Metatraxi imform them that there's an enemy of there's apparently hiding in the Grain and that they'll destroy them with their ship. Back on the bridge of the Vancouver Yanikov and Shepstai see on the scanner that the Metatraxi battle ship is preparing to fire missiles at the Grain Sylo. Shepstai contacts LT Baraki and imforms her about the danger. back in the Lilliput holding Cells LT Baraki informs Shepstai that The Doctor And Ace went down into the Grain Sylo. The Metatraxi imforms her that Soon her friends will become casuallties of war. Part 2 The Doctor and Ace are heading through the lower corridors towards the Grain Sylo. The Doctor deducts that the Metatraxi are a war-like race and that there must be some enemy of their's that stowed away in the Grain Sylo. LT Baraki is unable to get through to the Doctor and Ace, so she contacts Shepstai who informs her that the missiles have been launched and that there's no way of stopping them. Victor then informs LT Baraki that the Metatraxi are a war like race, and love a show of strength. LT Baraki then orders Shepstai to fire over the Metatraxi ship in order to draw them away. Shepstai then reports in, revealing that the ship is connecting grappling hooks to the hull of the Lilliput. Shepstai begins firing missiles over the ship, this eventually proves successful in drawing the ship away, however the ship begins advancing on the Vancouver. Meanwhile the Doctor and Ace reach the Grain Sylo And after blowing the door open they enter. After some Part 3 To be added. Cast * The Doctor - Sylvester McCoy * Ace - Sophie Aldred * Victor Espinosa - Paterson Joseph * Shepstay - Nadine Marshall * Yanikov - Basher Savage * Lt. Baraki - Philipa J.D. Moore * Metatraxi / Henrick (echo) - John Banks * Grub - Alex Mallinson Crew Memorable Quotes To be added. Background Information To be added. Development * Working Title “Bad Destination“ Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction * In 2014, Doctor Who: Magazine ran a poll consisting of every broadcast Doctor Who story at the time, and "Earth Aid" was voted 158th out of 323 stories. Story Notes Continuity * Ace, once again, hates being called small. * Ace wishes that she still had her original Tape Deck. * The Doctor would later encounter the Metatraxi in the Kafirista in the Middle East in October 1990. Home Video Releases VHS * This story was first released on VHS in 1991. DVD * This story along with all the other stories in Season 27, was released in the Complete Season 27 Box Set in July 2003. * The story along with all other Seventh Doctor stories was included in the Complete Sylvester McCoy Era Box Set. Category:Stories Category:Seventh Doctor stories Category:Season 27 Stories Category:Metatraxi Stories Category:Three Part Stories Category:Chapter Two Part III Stories